Un hasta luego
by chofisrad
Summary: Una Hermione dolida rondand por el castillo ¿Que posibilidades tiene de cumplir su sueño? Bueno... ya saben que soy mala en los summarys, mejor leanlo
1. La Daga

Para NV que me lo pidio: Dedicado para ti. Ojala sea lo que esperabas, lo hice con mucho cariño para que nos atormentemos juntas (XD Bueno... chiste local XD)

Para mis demas lectores: Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten.

Aqui es donde se supone dbe ir el disclaimer, pero la verdad me da flojera ponerlo y seguro ya hasta se lo saben de memoria.

Un aviso: El capitulo lleva el nombre del material extra incluido (entiendase lo que esta en _cursivas_) y en este caso es un poema de mi autoria que ojala les guste.

Ahora si, a leer!!!

* * *

Todos la miraban ¿Se habrían enterado ya? Por supuesto, como bien había dicho Dumbledore alguna vez "… es un total secreto y, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe" ¡Que lógico resultaba ahora! Y ella, ilusa, creía que nadie conocería ese secreto. Bueno, tambien pensó que nunca se lo contaría a el ¿Cómo había sucedido? No podía contestarlo, ahora tenia tantas preguntas sin respuesta en la cabeza; lo único que tenia por seguro es que ya nada volvería a ser igual ¡Cuánto desearía no haber abierto la boca!

- ¡¿Srita. Granger?!

- ¿Eh..?

- ¿Esta usted bien Señorita Granger?

- S-si… Si, claro, Profa. McGonagall

- Entonces podrá decirme ¿Cuáles son los principios básicos de la transmutación física parcial?

- Este… yo… Profesora…

- ¿Si?

- No-n-no lo se, Profesora

- ¿Disculpe?

- Dije que no lo recuerdo, Profesora

El silencio. Un murmullo general comenzó a esparcirse a gran velocidad. Nadie podía creer que "La sabelotodo Hermione Granger" no hubiera contestado a una pregunta y menos de transformaciones.

Minerva McGonagall no se había sorprendido a tal grado en todos sus años de docencia, sin embargo lo que mas le afligía era la profunda decepción que sintió al escuchar aquellas palabras de labios de su alumna predilecta.

- La espero en mi despacho después de clases. Necesito hablar con usted

- De acuerdo

Todo se tornaba mundano. La vida no era mas que un vaivén, un sinsentido ¿Acaso se equivoco al pensar que lo tendría con ella para siempre? Obviamente si. No supo como sucedió, ni le interesaba ¿Dónde habían quedado todas esas señales¿Era todo un producto de su imaginación¿Es que acaso todo lo que había hecho no valió la pena? Había sido una tonta, por creerse correspondida, por decirle lo que sentía, por conservar la esperanza, por haberse enamorado…

- ¿Hermione?

Eso era todo, el final había llegado, lo había estado rehuyendo desde el fin de semana, la última vez que se vieron, la ultima vez que hablaron, la ultima vez que tuvo consigo a su cordura. Debía salir corriendo, debía salir de ahí o de lo contrario se derrumbaría frente a esos ojos verdes que tantas penurias le habían provocado. Intento escapar, sabia que seria un esfuerzo inútil, pero no perdía nada con intentar…

- Debemos hablar- Dijo Harry mientras le tomaba un brazo para impedirle la huida

Ella asintió con resignación y se dejo guiar por el chico a través del castillo, después de todo ya nada importaba, ni siquiera el dueño de sus ilusiones.

Escaleras. Vuelta a la derecha. Izquierda. Derecha. Derecha de nuevo. Recto. Izquierda. Escaleras una vez más. Césped. Algunas rocas. Y por ultimo el lago, todo sazonado por una alta dosis de silencio, y ahora solo el agua; se acerco a la orilla y pudo ver su reflejo ¿No era mas que eso¿Un reflejo? Su vida no era mas que el remedo de lo que alguna vez fue, lo que fue cuando aun era consciente de sus actos, cuando aun podía pensar en un mañana.

- Respecto a lo que me dijiste el otro dia…

- Para mi no hay otro dia- Contesto ella casi por inercia

- ¿Cómo?- Pregunto Harry sin intentar siquiera disimular su preocupación

- Que para mí… nada de eso sucedió- Respondió Hermione forzando una sonrisa que intentaba ser convincente

- ¡Ah! Es que creí…

- Ya olvídalo, en realidad no fue nada importante. Yo estoy bien

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro

- Esta bien. Te creeré. Pero somos amigos quiero que si te sucede algo me lo cuentes ¿De acuerdo?

La joven asintió silenciosamente, con un movimiento de cabeza tan pausado como sus latidos. Se levanto con calma y emprendió un camino sin rumbo, sola, como sin duda siempre había estado. Y el, simplemente la dejo ir, la observo, y, por un segundo, una sensación punzante lo golpeó en pleno pecho y por un instante y solo por un instante, sintió en carne propia el dolor de su amiga…

De un paso aminorado a una fugaz carrera. El cambio fue repentino, como todo a su alrededor. Árboles, la espesura de la hierba. Oscuridad. Silencio. Lagrimas. Había actuado sin pensar, una vez más ¿Quién lo diría? "Pensar antes de actuar" Alguna vez fue su premisa de vida, mas se esfumo lentamente, al igual que sus sueños la abandonaron para dejarla vacía de una vez por todas…

_Si algún día la vida dejara de tener sentido para mi, me iría lentamente, sin hacer ruido. Cuando viera que no me queda nada… dejaría todo y me marcharía al lugar donde no existen ni penas ni tristezas… Porque… ¿para que vivir cuando todo se derrumba a tu alrededor?... _

Puede que, a veces, ese sea el único camino…

Soy prisionera del silencio,  
Del dolor, del amor, de la amargura,  
De tus ojos cristalinos cual lagunas,  
Del recuerdo taciturno de tu ser...

Quisiera volar como el viento,  
Ser libre y no llorar como cada noche,  
No extrañar el roce de tus dedos por mi rostro,  
Y dejarme llevar por la locura...

Quisiera jamás volver,  
Esconderme de tu vista en un rincón,  
Para jamás pronunciar palabra alguna.

Desearía dejar de suspirarte,  
De soñarte cuando tu no estas presente,  
Y pedirle al creador que me despegue  
Del latido de mi roto corazón

Ya no se que decir ni que hacer,  
Para salir corriendo y dejarlo todo atrás,  
Pero el mundo me persigue a la misma velocidad,  
Obligándome cada dia a aceptar que a conmigo no estarás.

Y te odio por haberme hecho amarte,  
Y te amor por no dejarme odiarte,  
Y te lloro por haberme lastimado  
Sin razón, sin saberlo y sin motivo...

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? En realidad era irrelevante, después de todo el tiempo es relativo y ella no era su esclava, las horas corrían cual vil torrente y frente a sus ojos nacían las estrellas sobre un manto azul. Una luz en la oscuridad, débil, titilante, sin embargo están ahí, iluminando la penumbra, mas no podían igualar al sol, cuando este salía, solamente podían hacerse a un lado y dejarlo brillar en todo su esplendor. Las lágrimas se habían secado ya, pero eso no evitaba que le punzaran sus palabras en todo el cuerpo, clavándosele cada vez mas profundo, refugiándose en su corazón para no salir jamás.


	2. Vivir sin ti

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me gusta tenerlos en suspenso (jajajaja no es cierto XD). No, la verdad es que estuve muy pero muy ocupada durante estos dias y aparte no me habia gustado mucho como quedo este capi y le hice algunas modificaciones, pero eso lo veran mas adelante.

Si les interesa, les aviso que ya actualice "Ultima Oportunidad" y que "Harry Potter y la Brega Proemia" ya viene en camino, pero todavia va para largo, asi que si gustan de leerlo, tendran que esperarme todavia un poquito mas (espero que no sea demasiado!!!!)

Como saben este fic esta dedicado para mi querida NV y, segun dicen, hecho para torturarme eternamente (jejeje, yo digo que es mejor como dice Hagrid en "La camara secreta" durante la escena de Ron y las babosas (mejor afuera que adentro XD)

Gracias por el apoyo en todos sus reviews y recuerden que mientras mas rr, menos tiempo en actualizar (o eso digo yo... jeje)

Sin mas preambulos aqui tienen el "esperado" capitulo, con otra pequeña aportacion mia, el dchoso poemilla que encontre mas o menos adecuado. Mayores informes http://erebus. ahi tambien encontraran otros trabajos mios y de un par de amigos mios. Disfruten su lectura!!!

* * *

La brisa helaba hasta los huesos. Tenía ruborizadas las mejillas, los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y la ropa llena de ramitas. Definitivamente no ofrecía un buen aspecto, pero no quedaba tiempo para arreglarlo, estaba retrasada y verla llegar aun mas tarde aunque tuviera una apariencia impecable no alegraría mucho a la Profesora McGonagall.

Caminaba con premura, sin embargo sentía que avanzaba en círculos, como las ideas en su cabeza, por más que intentaba solucionar sus problemas no podía más que regresar al inicio. Solo podía darle vueltas al mismo pensamiento y este permanecía tan inmutable como al principio.

FLASH – BACK

Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff, un partido bastante esperado dados los comentarios de Zacharias Smith contra la Casa de los Leones durante su corta carrera como narrador de Quidditch. Pero lo que ahora cruzaba por la mente de Harry Potter y su equipo era una enorme sed de venganza, o eso pensaba el pelinegro antes de que Mclaggen lo aporreara con un bate.

Tal vez si el partido no hubiera estado tan interesante el ojiverde se habría retirado del campo con un enorme cortejo de estudiantes, sin embargo solo una joven castaña seguía de cerca a Madame Pomfrey acosándola con preguntas durante todo el camino al castillo.

Una vez en la enfermería Harry permanecía inconsciente, o al menos eso creía Hermione cuando soltó un soliloquio enardecido ante el cuerpo aparentemente inerte de Harry y el ciertamente dormido Ron.

¿Es que he de cuidarte todo el tiempo¡Parece que te encanta hacerme sufrir! Te arriesgas montándote en ese aparato infernal como si no le importaras a nadie ¿No te das cuenta de cuanto me importas¡No quiero perder lo que mas amo! No así…

¡¿Qué haz dicho?!

Hermione se cubrió la boca con las manos. Ya era tarde para retractarse, se había confesado y no tenia remedio. Su mente se bloqueo, nunca había visto tan impresionado a su amigo; la camilla y los doseles empezaron a alejarse, sus piernas tomaron mayor velocidad al tiempo que el llanto se generaba en sus ojos de manera inminente. No quería conocer una respuesta, por que la mirada que le dedico Harry lo decía todo.

FIN FLASH – BACK

¿Fue entonces cuando su mundo se cayó en pedazos¿O fue obra de las circunstancias, de los momentos¿Acaso estaba escrito en el destino? Simple y llanamente Hermione Granger no estaba hecha para el amor.

_¿Es que no te haz dado cuenta?  
El amor no es como lo pintan,  
Los besos no son de caramelo,  
Y las caricias no son cual suave brisa. _

El corazón traicionero no perdona,  
En cambio siembra tristeza y conmoción,  
Pues no hay dolor más fuerte en este mundo  
Que el alma muera, y más, de desamor.

Voy cayendo en el abismo,  
De los besos que no me haz dado,  
Muriendo de paroxismo,  
Junto a los muertos que han olvidado.

No sabes cuanto te extraño,  
cuando no escucho tu voz,  
sin pensar que me haces daño,  
volveremos a ser solo dos...

Quiero tenerte a mi lado,  
Tú sabes que eres mi dueño,  
Pero ahora me haz abandonado  
Y vuelves a ser solo un sueño.

Se topo de frente con la puerta de roble que enmarcaba el despacho de la subdirectora, vacilo unos instantes antes de tocar un par de veces y recibir un frió "Adelante"

Pasó mirando hacia el suelo, se sentó con cuidado, aun sin mirar a su profesora a la cara. Solo quería poder salir de ahí, ahorrarse el monótono sermón para luego subir a su habitación y encerrarse el resto de la noche, ya no ver a nadie, desahogarse, llorar y después guardar de nuevo ese dolor que palpitaba en su pecho cada vez con mas fuerza.

Solamente quería preguntarle si hay algo que quisiera contarme, Srita. Granger

Lo que había vivido en esos últimos días pasó ante sus ojos como una especie de película, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, las lágrimas planeaban ya un nuevo escape, mas saco fuerzas de un lugar desconocido y se obligo a contestar con voz firme, casi desafiante.

En realidad no, Profesora

Me parece que esta muy claro que en este colegio no podemos permitir que nuestra mejor alumna se deje vencer por los problemas… Hermione, no es bueno guardarse las penas, puede contar conmigo, es por su bien…

Le agradezco su preocupación, pero de verdad no me sucede nada. Ahora si me lo permite me gustaría ir a mi habitación- Contesto con una sonrisa radiante

Si, si claro, puede retirarse

Hermione volteo una última vez antes de salir y pudo ver claramente el gesto de frustración que invadió a su interlocutora para después ignorarla olímpicamente y seguir con su camino.

¿Qué sabia ella? Probablemente se hubiera enterado ya de lo sucedido, como todo el mundo, pero ¿Cómo podía creer que la comprendía? Ella no podía entender lo que Hermione sentía, lo que había sacrificado, la vida que había perdido…

Era un ente que existe, no mas, como una roca o una planta que están ahí pero no piensan, no sienten, no opinan. Se había convertido en un cuerpo sin alma, caminaba por caminar, comía por comer, respiraba por respirar, al fin Harry Potter había logrado lo que nadie había podido: Se llevo la esencia de Hermione Granger.


	3. Soledad

Como dije ayer, aqui esta mi actualizacion, me tarde un poquitin por que no hallaba cual de mis poemas le quedaba a este cap, pero ps mas o menos quedo...

Saludos a todos, gracias por los reviews a esta historia por que m ponen toda contentota jajaja

Les recuerdo: Este fic es para mi amiguis NV y ps ella lo quiso triste y asi es... por cierto, quizas me tarde un poco en subir el siguiente cap por que no lo he escrit y la verdad tengo un proyectomuy ambicioso que se tiene que generar esta semana y que ojala en cuanto este listo puedan leerlo y lo disfruten, asi que pendientes de mi el sabado de la proxima semana muahahahaha...

Bueno, ya lean, no?...

* * *

Las horas pasaron como bólidos, los días no quisieron esperar, los meses, incontenibles, aceleraron su paso por el mundo dejando para ella una huella imperceptible. Nunca se sintió tan sola, nunca estuvo tan abandonada, jamás pensó poder perder así la cabeza por el.

Solo pudo pensar una solución: alejarse, evitarlo, dejarlo todo, existía pero no vivía, era una maquina que hacia todo mecánicamente, por que la vida es un juego de sentir y no se sentía con ánimos para jugar.

¿Hermione?- Esa voz… empezaba a hacerse a la idea de un deja vu

¿Necesitas algo?

Pues podría decirse que si

Habla

No, ahora no, necesito hablar contigo

¿Qué se supone que hacemos?- Comento sarcásticamente

No, necesito hablar contigo en privado, es algo… delicado

Hermione se detuvo y ni siquiera se inmuto al sentir el roce de la mano de Harry sobre la suya. Llegaron a un prado cercano a los invernaderos, la castaña tenia la mirada perdida, sin observar nada en particular, quizás buscaba en su interior, dentro de si, una razón para no llorar, pero solo encontraba que el motivo de sus lagrimas no valía la pena, al menos no en el sentido en que ella quisiera tenerlo…

Ahora si Hermione Jane Granger, explica

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que quiero saber donde demonios esta mi mejor amiga

Eso deberías decírmelo tu- Renegó la chica, comenzando a exasperarse por esa platica a la que no le veía el fin

¿Por qué, Hermione¿Por qué?

¿Por qué¿Por qué que?

Por que me tratas así, eres mi amiga, te quiero a mi lado, eres importante en mi vida, me haces sentir…

No eres el indicado para hablar de sentimientos cuando tienes la sutileza de un golpe napalm

¿A que te refieres?

¡A que si quieres saber que es lo que me pasa deberías preguntarte cuanto me haces sufrir! Pudiste haberme matado de una vez en lugar de solo herirme…- Grito la castaña bajando su voz lentamente hasta convertirla en un susurro

Y salio de ahí echando chispas y dejando a Harry James Potter con un nudo en la garganta y una opresión en el pecho que, empezaba a sospechar, tenia mucho que ver con la joven que se alejaba con la luz del sol.

_No quiero llorar de nuevo por ti,_

_Muriendo de amor, muriendo sin ti._

_Me pierdo, me olvido sino estas aquí…_

_El silencio profundo, mi único amigo,_

_La vida, los días, no tienen sentido,_

_Los demás no importan cuando estoy contigo,_

_Sin ti, sin tus brazos, no hubiera vivido._

_Y ahora aquí sola, sin mis esperanzas,_

_Me absorto en recuerdos de tiempos hermosos,_

_Ahora me hundo en las añoranzas,_

_Y seco mis lágrimas de ojos llorosos._

_Pasaran las horas, pasaran minutos,_

_Llenare de lágrimas hasta siete mares,_

_Borrare recuerdos, borrare disgustos,_

_Y este amor no duerme hasta que lo repares._

Lo había intentado ¡De verdad que si!, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero no podía, no cuando todos la miraban con ojos de lastima, de tristeza, cuando la vida le recordaba a cada paso su corazón desgarrado.

Lo último que deseaba era encontrar a Harry, solo quería huir, no verle ni la sombra, como si jamás se hubieran conocido, como si nunca hubiera existido…

¡Basta!- Dijo inconscientemente mitad de su camino secándose las lagrimas con rudeza- ¡No mas¡Estoy harta de ser débil, de ser lastimada…! Desde hoy, juro ante el cielo azul que me voy a olvidar de ti, Harry James Potter.

Y camino, pensando, como siempre, en por que el destino se empecinaba en atormentarla, pero si la vida quería batalla ella le daría batalla, aun si tuviera que pagar con su sangre...

No lloraría mas, estaba decidido, no se dejaría vencer por el llanto ni por nadie; estaba devastada, si, por que el dolor cuando es por dentro es más fuerte, pero eso solo lo sabría ella, nadie más

Ahora no se nada, solo que amarte duele… y mucho

Siguió con sus pasos y su aflicción, y de repente se sintió seca, ahora una careta ocultaría sus sentimientos, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que el corazón la traicionara nuevamente, no estaba dispuesta a caer otra vez.

¿Es que de verdad no podía ser amada? Ron tenía a Lavender y por la forma en que la miraba últimamente había algo mas entre Ginny y Harry… Harry… le temblaba el cuerpo de solo pensar en ese nombre. Amor no correspondido, es un pozo sin fondo donde nada existe, donde el vació cubre a la fantasía y se pierde toda esperanza, por que ya nada vale la pena, así se sentía ella ¿Era necesario eso para que dejara perder su parte humana?

Estupido corazón ¿Por qué sigues latiendo? Mejor cállate de una vez… ¿Es que no te cansas de acongojarte?

¿Estas bien?- Pregunto una tenue voz

Si, si, Luna, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte

No te esmeres por mentirme, entiendo lo que sucede

¿Ah si?- Dudo irritada la Gryffindor

No eres ni serás la única que sufre por amor, además tu por lo menos tienes posibilidades

Si, claro... Ni una sola

¡Por supuesto que si! Eres su mejor amiga, el te aprecia, confía en ti, puedes tenerlo cerca, no desperdicies esos momentos alejándote de el por que solo te hará mas daño- Le riño con paciencia la rubia

Y entonces se dio cuenta, tendría que conformarse con lo poco que el quería darle: su amistad; de lo contrario renunciaría a el y se ahogaría por falta de aire, por que Harry era para ella tan necesario como respirar.


	4. Dime por que te amo

**Bueno, aqui estoy de regreso despues de algun tiempo ausente. La idea era colgar este chap y el de "Ultima Oportunidad" el viernes en la noche, pero se me atravesaron un par de inconvenientes (Fui a visitar a mi abuelita al DF, estoy pintando mi cuarto, me dejaron mucha tarea para el fin de semana y me puse a gritarle a uno de is amigos por que por su culpa tuve que retrasar el dichoso proyectillo una semana mas. Sorry!).**

**Espero que les guste este capi que hice entre mis horas de clase (Hermione estaria decepcionada de mi por desobligada...), gracias por sus reviews y ojala nos leamos pronto.**

**Por cierto, les recuerdo que este fic esta dedicado para NV y ps todo lo que dice el disclaimer, ok?**

**PD. Manden mas reviews pa que la presion me haga actualizar mas pronto XD jajajaja**

**Nos vemos**

* * *

Dicen que errar es humano y perdonar es divino, pero ¡Vaya que es difícil pedir disculpas! Sobretodo cuando aun no ha sanado la herida en cuestión.

¿Qué es peor: perder a tu mejor amigo por orgullo o permitir que su presencia te consuma lentamente? Quizás solo debía alejarse y olvidar, pero los recuerdos la perseguían sin descanso, sin tregua, algo de lo que no podía escapar aunque quisiera. Prefería la constante y progresiva agonía al suplicio total sin su presencia; así que, una tarde se armo de valor y con un "lo siento" las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, y digo aparentemente por que hay palabras dichas y cosas dadas por sentado que sin planearlo se clavan y se vuelven imborrables.

¡El amigo volvió! Y aunque el corazón se le oprimía cada que estaban cerca, el tema de su amor había pasado a la historia en los rumores de cada dia. Sabia que no podría dejar de amarlo solo con su empeño, no, no era tan fácil¡Como quisiera arrancarlo de tajo como si fuera una hiedra venenosa! Pero bien dicen que hierba mala nunca muere…

Hermione estaba sola en la biblioteca vacía, casi igual que el resto del castillo. El quidditch, para variar, atraía la atención de todos los estudiantes, pero el único motivo por el que ella asistía a los partidos no se encontraba en el abarrotado estadio; si, Harry se encontraba castigado con Snape en las mazmorras mientras era sustituido de su posición durante la final del Torneo, esperaría a que el evento terminara y después subiría a la Sala Común para festejar o consolar a sus amigos según fuera el resultado del juego.

Recogió libros, pergaminos y pluma para unirse a la corriente roja y dorada que subía las escaleras entre risas y gritos de jubilo, vio a su pelirrojo amigo sosteniendo la Copa frente a la chimenea y corrió a felicitarlo por su triunfo mientras el pasaba el trofeo a Ginny, su hermana. La joven castaña sonreía extasiada cuando el silencio se apodero del lugar haciéndola voltear al otro lado de la habitación para ver a Harry y Ginny rompiendo lo que parecía haber sido un apasionado beso, sin atreverse aun a deshacer su gesto a pesar de hallarse devastada.

Una sonrisa. Una mascara. Una mentira. No duro mucho tiempo ahí, era fuerte pero no invencible, podía resistir pero no eternamente ¿Cómo vivir con eso? La respuesta estaba ahí, lo sabia, era una de las tantas lecciones que debes aprender en la vida, la primera clase que ella no quería tomar.

Y lloro, amargamente, rompió su promesa como su corazón ¿Cómo exiges derechos que no tienes¿Cómo tomar atribuciones que no te corresponden¿Cómo callar al corazón cuando quiere explotar de sufrimiento? Lo único que deseaba era no amar a Harry Potter, extirparlo de su ser, no haberlo conocido… pero¿Estaba dispuesta a perder la única luz en su oscuridad¿Renunciaría a los abrazos, las miradas los besos en la mejilla y las palabras de aliento¿Dejaría ir ese soporte incondicional? La respuesta era obvia y contundente: No. Hermione Granger no lo abandonaría por nada del mundo, daría su vida por el de ser necesario, por que los unía un lazo invisible, algo mas allá de lo físico y lo terrenal, solo era cuestión de que el abriera los ojos para darse cuenta, por que ella siempre estuvo y estaría a su lado, esperándolo, por siempre…

¿Dime por que te amo?  
Si a cada momento tus ojos me dejan,  
Pues en cualquier instante tú me abandonas,  
Y de ahí para siempre tus brazos se alejan,  
Me vuelvo una mas entre las personas.

Te amo por que eres mi vida, mi todo,  
Aunque no entiendas cuanto, yo te quiero,  
Puedes apreciarme mas no de otro modo,  
Nunca aprenderás que por ti me muero.

Amo el ver tu risa, amo el como escuchas  
Sublimes palabras de mi boca y mas,  
Cosas tan comunes, no por eso muchas,  
Creo que algún dia lo comprenderás.

Su amiga. El diccionario dice de la amistad: Afecto personal, puro y desinteresado, ordinariamente reciproco. Ella ya estaba esperando algo a cambio, sin darse cuenta las cosas habían cambiado, ella había cambiado¿Valía la pena marchitar esa amistad? Pero es que no podía volver al mundo como si nada hubiera pasado, reprimiendo ese sentimiento que forcejeaba por equipararse con esa relación de seis años, hasta superarlo.

Estaba enamorada, eso no podía negarlo. Amor. El significado del amor es subjetivo y abstracto, mas esta definido como el afecto por el cual el animo busca el bien verdadero o imaginado, propio o ajeno, mutuo, y apetece gozarlo. Estaba traicionando a la gama de emociones que la hostigaban para rendirse al vil abismo de la locura y dejarse perder, dejarse llevar a la nada, controlada únicamente por el desbocado jinete de su corazón, había dejado de seguir a su razón y se dio cuenta ¿No era tambien amor, dejar ir¿Debía permitir que la vida la viviera a ella en vez de vivir la vida? Por que amar es cegarse y fluir sin objeción, pero tambien hacer feliz l ser amado aun apartándose del camino.

Solo había una solución: Abandonar. Aunque eso no la librara del martirio, ver una sonrisa de Harry era pervivir en el infierno.

Y así, se dejo truncar en a carrera, pues no hay competencia ganada si la meta es incruzable.

Su corazón palpitaba imperecedero, guardaba silencio escondido en su pecho, de escombros y brumas flanqueaba el galope, sublevado a ilícito cariño que fielmente encerraba. Y soltó un suspiro, regalo del viento, pronuncio su nombre y seguido un "te quiero" que era el triste adiós de sus esperanzas.

Camino sin ánimos por el colegio ¿Cómo despedirse de lo que nunca tuvo? Es decir, hubo amor platónico, no correspondido, no le idolatraba y no le aborrecía, solo le quería tal y como era, sin cambiarle nada. Amaba sus virtudes, sus defectos, su poca paciencia e infinito valor, lo tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, como estirar la mano y acercarse a Dios.

¿Qué seria de ella? Vivir en mentira, la protagonista de su propia novela, actuar y fingir como si nada importara, recordó a Garrick que triste reía, y visualizo lo que le esperaba: Falsear un olvido por que el seria de otra. Por que el era de su amiga.

¿Por qué no podía solo dejar de sentir¿Por que no podía escapar? Después de todo la cobardía le haría las cosas mas fáciles… por primera vez maldijo estar en la Casa de los valientes, aunque de no estarlo, el no seria su amigo…

¿Por qué amar tiene que ser tan difícil?

- El amor tiene sus cárceles que la inteligencia no abre. El amor desvaría, enferma y tortura, el amor es cruel y despiadado… Pero amarte como te amo sigue siendo hermoso. Por que morir de amor es sacrificio, que al depositar mi corazón en tus manos, desperdiciaste, y aun así, sigo viva. Por ti. – Seco una lagrima, cerro los ojos y el alma, se fue, dejo atrás el tiempo y el espacio para tocar una estrella por un instante y caer, caer, caer desde la bóveda jade que la miraba con lo que alguna vez, pensó, era lo mismo que ahora la consumía poco a poco- Ame… y aunque sea doloroso me alegro de haber amado. Es preferible sufrir a no saber nunca o que es el amor, y, aunque quiera no puedo olvidarte, por que tu estas en cada historia de amor, en todas las canciones, en todos los poemas… eres todo lo que necesito y necesitare, eres vital y sin ti no seria nada. Ya no soy nada…


	5. Aniquilacion

**_Goodbye my love, goodbye my love, goodbye... _Imaginense la musica de esa cancioncita de la que no recuerdo s nombre (sera acaso "Goodbye my love"??? ¬¬) por que esta es la despedida...**

**Si, _Un hasta luego _dice adios de una buena vez. Quizas sientan el final un tanto abrupto, pero NV me pidio algo asi y este fic ya no daba para mas, asi qu no suran, lloren o supliquen (si, como si alguien lo fuera a hacer), por que esto ya no tiene vuelta de hoja.**

**La buena noticia es que despues de una desesperante semana en que me la pase escribiendo todo el tiempo (hasta callito me salio de tanto escribir :P) hice caps para todos mis fics, y despues de transcribir y transcribir toda la tarde (que monotono, no?) hoy voy a actualizarlos todos (incluso la brega proemia, yay!).**

**Otra buena noticia es que el esperado (Bueno, no, solo atrasado) proyecto que me traigo entre manos probablemente este al aire en esta semana (mis esclavos se stan tardando en cumplir mis ordenes, que querian?) y, aunque abrumador, me deja tambien muy satisfecha tanto trabajo que me chute en la semana (Por Dios, ahora si me estrese!!! Que le haces, chofis, apenas y conocias lo que significaba la palabra "trabajo", hoy ya casi me arrancaba la cabeza y aventaba la compu por la ventana de casa de mi abuelito Puse pretexto de hacer tarea para ponerme a transcribir mientras los demas festejaban el dia del padre, que no fue mucho sacrificio pues no disfruto mucho este tipo de reuniones familiares, pero ya ven, pero despues de mucho, termine)**

**Muchas gracias por leer este fic y por soportar las inoportunas intromisiones de mis poemillas chafas, asi como por los reviews, los animos y las apresuradotas que me metian cuando me atrasaba, de verdad, mil gracias.**

**Aprovecho tambien de una vez para decirles que en cuanto suba este chap tambien podran encontrar el 7 de _Ultima Oportunidad_, titulado _Complot_; el veintitantos de _Harry Potter y la Brega Proemia_, que lleva por nombre entrevista con la fantasma; y un pilon por ahi que es un oneshot llamado _Metamorfosis_ (Bueno, hay que sacarle provecho a las soporiferas clases de geografia, no creen?) shhh, no le digan a nadie, pero tengo otro fic planeado por ahi, no se cuantos chaps tenga pero ojala pronto vea la luz... pero shhh por que es un secreto, eh! XD, tambien agradezco a los que votaron por mi en LPDF (gracias, es el primer desafio que gano!!!! ... aunque ahora sigo pensando en que voy a poner en mi desafio, alguna idea?) y les pido paciencia para el tan hablado proyecto que en serio espero disfruten.**

**Me despido toda maltrecha por tanto trabajo pero feliz por poder actualizar, los dejo aqui, leyendo el aburrido final de est poco inspirado y repetitivo fic. **

**Muchos Besos!!!!**

* * *

ANIQUILACION

Una atmósfera mística rodeaba a los presentes, el aire de melancolía rompía el abrumador silencio como lo hace el sonido de una copa de cristal al impactarse con el suelo. Todo era tan sublime que hasta el vuelo de una mariposa parecía vulgar y burdo.

Las lágrimas no eran algo especial pues todos las derramaban, ya fuera por compromiso, hipocresía o verdadero dolor. El llanto lo decía todo: sufrimientos, del mas puro, cruel y natural, el sufrimiento de perder a un ser querido.

Albus Dumbledore no solo había sido alguien importante, había sido un hombre extraordinario en toda la extensión de la palabra, un comprometido profesor y mentor, un ejemplo a seguir y una influencia positiva. Sin duda su muerte dejaría un enorme vació en la comunidad mágica, pero mas grande seria el hueco que crearía en los conmocionados corazones de quienes de verdad le apreciaban, y el era uno de ellos.

Le vio sentirse culpable, llorar con frustración, de algún modo ahora Harry sentía un dolor igual o peor que el que el le había causado, aun sin intención. ¿Qué si se sentía satisfecha¡Por supuesto que no! Su congoja no solo era por el anciano profesor, si, lo admiraba, respetaba y sentía alguna clase de afecto por el, pero de un modo u otro ya estaba en un mejor lugar, bastante lejos, y no se podía hacer nada al respecto; lo que a ella le preocupaba en este momento era su amigo, y no era por desatención , falta de interés o ingratitud, era por que veía la desesperanza, la rabia y la impotencia reflejados en sus verdes pupila, no quería que el hiciera alguna locura en nombre de ese arrebatado instinto heroico que lo caracterizaba ¿Qué podía hacer¿Imponer su presencia a cada minuto como si fuese su consciencia? Hermione siempre trato de ayudar a distinguir lo correcto de lo incorrecto, siempre que el le permitía hacerlo, siempre que ella se permitía acercarse, pero el ahora tenia a alguien mas para eso y ella estaba decidida a no estorbar, a mantener las distancias por su propio bien… ¿O no?

_Tu nombre estruja mi pensamiento,_

_Mis lagrimas se riegan por la vida,_

_Quisiera matar el sentimiento,_

_Quisiera sanar hoy esta herida._

_Los recuerdos me invaden a momentos,_

_Deseo que te vayas de mi mundo,_

_Quisiera gritar hacia los vientos,_

_Destruir este amor que es tan profundo._

_Te fuiste para que te olvidara,_

_Te extraño por que no dejo de amarte,_

_Quisiera que mi vida se acabara,_

_Prefiero la muerte a abandonarte._

_Dicen que tu no vales la pena,_

_Que yo nunca debi haberte encontrado,_

_Que estoy viviendo una pena ajena,_

_Yo pienso que es mejor, haber amado._

Se sentía extraña, refugiada en su hombro, no podía contener el correr de las lagrimas, pero ahora, en ese espacio diferente no se sentía a gusto, parecía no pertenecer ahí y lo sabia, era como si ese no fuera su lugar, como si las cosas no debieran ser así, como si dejar que Ron la consolara fuera una alteración del universo, una realidad distinta, y sin embargo ahí estaban los dos, un asunto totalmente aparte de la otra pareja que igualmente se dejaba ahogar en sus penas, y casi sin querer, los observo con su ambarino mirar.

La parsimonia de cada exacto y planeado movimiento del cuerpo humano. Los vio hablar y hacer ademanes, tranquilos y armónicos como una conversación pensando estratégicamente, concebida por el destino para seguir con el camino, como si todo tuviera una razón de ser, una explicación. Miradas, sonrisas y pasos. Una despedida, eterna o temporal, no lo supo, solo siguió con la vista a Harry acercándose hacia ellos, dando la espalda a lo que pudo ser un amor, lo que pudo ser un futuro y que ahora quedaba en el ayer.

Solo, igual que ella, abandonado de cualquier ilusión, de las promesas de un mañana que aun no estaba escrito, de esperar la llegada de la muerte o vislumbrar la aparición de un nuevo dia.

Les hablo del siguiente paso, de seguir un camino difícil y una misión que esperaba a ser cumplida… y de que pensaba hacerlo sin ellos.

¿Abandonarlo¡Jamás! Ya lo había dicho, los seguiría hasta el fin del mundo y mas allá, lo acompañaría al infierno de ser necesario, por que ella le entregaba su amor incondicionalmente, y aunque el no sintiera lo mismo, ella lo amaba y eso era suficiente.

Aun quedaba ver otros amaneceres juntos, como pareja o no, Hermione estaría a su lado mientras que Harry se lo concediera.

El le dedico una mirada de conformidad y agradecimiento cuando ella se negó a dejarlo solo, probablemente era lo que esperaba que hiciera aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo, y aunque fuera insignificante, esa muestra mínima de afecto y lealtad le confortaba por dentro, como si no todo estuviera perdido, y esa sensación se impregno en su ser hasta el momento de la despedida, y por primera vez se sintió seguro de algo desde que supo lo de la profecía.

Giro para ver a su amiga alejarse del anden mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa franca, de apoyo, y cuando se disponía a decirle adiós sintió el fantasma de su beso en la mejilla, dándose cuenta de que tan solo era un hasta luego.

Se olvida el olvido y se rescata la memoria. Entendemos lo que fuimos y lo que somos, aunque sea demasiado tarde

Nunca se es demasiado tarde- Respondió la dulce voz de su consciencia, dejando a Harry Potter con una enorme incógnita dándole vueltas en la cabeza


End file.
